Fujimura Aika
Fujimura Aika '(藤村あいか ''Fujimura Aika) (or 'Annika Ferguson '''in the English Dub) is the main character of ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel. She is popular and friendly, and likes to sing. Her alter ego is 'Cure Sunburst '(キュアサンバースト Kyua Sanbāsuto), the Pretty Cure of the Sun. Her catchphrase is 'Keep calm and carry on. '(冷静に、戦い続けよ。''Reisei ni, tatakai tsudzuke yo.) Appearance Aika shares the same hair colour as her mother, ginger orange, except Aika's is longer and tied back into a ponytail. She also shares the same fringe as her father. She also has brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of denim shorts and a pink button-up jacket with a yellow shirt underneath. She also wears black lace-up boots with white socks. As Cure Sunburst, Aika's hair becomes longer and pink, and remains in a ponytail, except she wears a light pink bow with a gold heart tying her hair up, and her fringe grows a bit longer. Golden earrings the shape of hearts appear and she wears a pink midriff-baring top with golden ruffles lining the sleeves and a light pink bow with a golden heart on her chest. She wears elbow-length pink arm warmers as well as golden finger less gloves. She wears a pink skirt atop pink mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a golden belt with a heart-shaped buckle around her waist. Lastly, she wears pink legwarmers with a heart at the top of each one and golden shoes. In her Sunburst Forever form, Cure Sunburst's skirt reaches to the floor, and is pink and golden with sun shaped brooches on the bows. Personality Aika is a popular and friendly girl, who excels in sports. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She likes to sing and dance, which is why she dreams of becoming a famous singer. Aika can also be loving and kind-hearted. She is also shown to take after her mother in a few circumstances: both are bad at school, both are popular, both have a sense of justice, both are immature and both excel in sports. Aika also takes after her father in a few circumstances: both attract the opposite gender and both are shown to be beautiful/handsome. However, because she has no memories of her mother, she gets painful headaches about her mother, and sees her as a mysterious and unknown woman who keeps saying that everything will be alright. She currently trains with her best friend, Tanaka Masami, and Kujou Hikari. History Becoming Cure Sunburst Aika was having a headache, and her best friend, Tanaka Masami, came along and tried to help her. However, Aika was already late for her club, and ran away to it, despite how much her headache hurt. Later, Aika was walking with Masami to their home, where Kujou Hikari was waiting for them. As the girls started training, they were both sucked into another world, where Aika was separated from Masami. Aika saw two female people playing together, with the smaller one on a swing and a bigger one pushing her. Both looked as if they had so much fun together, but the bigger girl then got a call from someone, and picked up the smaller girl, and gave her to a man who had just come along. Just then, a creature came along and turned into a commune. The bigger girl grabbed the commune and changed forms. With a shock, Aika realised that she was seeing the past. The bigger girl was then joined by a dark-haired girl in white, and together, the two flew away. The creature whom Aika had just seen came along, and said his name was Mepple. Mepple changed into a commune, except it was a different commune, and Aika was taken into another world, where she found Masami and Hikari with three other creatures. The creatures introduced themselves as Mipple, Pollun and Lulun, who were fairies from the Garden of Light. Mepple says that the bigger girl she had seen was actually her mother, Misumi Nagisa, and her best friend, Masami's mother, Yukishiro Honoka, before they went missing. Mepple and Mipple had separated from the two best friends and were sent to the Garden of Rainbows to find Shiny Luminous, who in this case, was Hikari herself. Hikari backed the fairies up by transforming with Pollun into Shiny Luminous. Luminous then gave Aika and Masami a mission: to track down their mothers and free them from the Dark Zone. As soon as they agreed, Mepple and Mipple changed into communes, into the Jewel Communes. Just then, Aika and Masami transformed together, into the Pretty Cures of the Sun and Moon, Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam! Relationships 'Tanaka Masami - 'The two girls have grown up together and they train together with Kujou Hikari. They are best friends who, sadly, have no memories of their mothers and after becoming Pretty Cure together, they have had their minds set on saving their mothers from their dooms. 'Kujou Hikari - 'Aika has trained with Hikari since she was little, and Hikari was the one who set Aika and Tanaka Masami on their mission to save their mothers. Hikari cares for the duo like a true mother. 'Fujimura Shougo - 'Aika's father. Shougo cares for Aika a lot, and is always there for her. He refuses to let anyone hurt her. When Aika's mother went missing, Shougo's female admirers kept coming to him and asking him to let one of them become his girlfriend. However, Shougo remains faithful to his wife, because he is convinced that Aika doesn't want a replacement for her mother. 'Misumi Nagisa - 'Nagisa is the mysterious woman in Aika's dreams. It is later revealed that Nagisa is Aika's mother, and went missing with her best friend on a special mission, but the duo never came back. Aika has made it her lifelong goal to save her mother. Cure Sunburst 'Cure Sunburst '(キュアサンバースト ''Kyua Sanbāsuto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aika. She controls the power of the Sun and light. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Dual Sky Magic!" ''Her main attack is Sunburst Shimmer, which she can only perform into her Forever Form. Attacks 'Sunburst Shimmer '(サンバーストシマー ''Sanbāsuto Shimā) is Cure Sunburst's main attack, which can only be used with the Sunburst Key inserted into her Cure Sky Stick. 'Sunshine Shimmer '(サンシャインシマー Sanshain Shimā) is Cure Sunburst's second attack, which can only be used with the Sunshine Key inserted into her Cure Sky Stick. 'Sunset Shimmer '(サンセットシマー Sansetto Shimā) is Cure Sunburst's third attack, which can only be used with the Sunset Key inserted into her Cure Sky Stick. [[Extreme Sky Lumiere|'''Extreme Sky Lumiere]]' '(エクストリームスカイリュミエール Ekusutorīmu Sukai Ryumiēru) is Cure Sunburst's attack with Cure Moonbeam, which can only be performed in their Forever Forms, and the Sunburst and Moonbeam Keys inserted into their Cure Sky Sticks. Heart-Throbbing Jewel Attack '(ハートスロッビングジュエルアタック ''Hāto-Surobbingu Jueru Atakku) is Cure Sunburst's attack with Cure Moonbeam and Shiny Luminous, which can only be performed into their Forever Forms, and the Sunshine and Moonlight Keys inserted into their Cure Sky Sticks, and the Lumiere Key inserted into the Luminous Heart Baton. 'Extreme Heart Sky Jewel '(エクストリームハートスカイジュエル Ekusutorīmu Hāto Sukai Jueru) is Cure Sunburst's attack with Cure Moonbeam, Shiny Luminous, Cure Black and Cure White, which can only be used in their Forever Forms, and the Sunset, Glittering Moon, Angel, Yin and Yang Keys inserted into the Cure Sky Sticks, Luminous Heart Baton and Earth Light Wands. Upgraded Forms Pure Crystal Sunburst 'Pure Crystal Sunburst '(ピュアクリスタルサンバースト Pyua Kurisutaru Sanbāsuto) is Cure Sunburst's super form from the Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel: Junsuina Amai Ai No Uta! ''movie. She represents the song of pure sweet love. In this form, her hair becomes longer and she wears a golden crown on her head. Her arm warmers become shorter and is flower-shaped. Her dress looks like a ballerina's dress, and so does her shoes. She also has grand white wings. Her attack is called ''Melody of Love. Cure Sparkle Dream Sunburst 'Cure Sparkle Dream Sunburst '(キュアスパークルドリームサンバ Kyua Supākuru Dorīmu Sanbāsuto) is Cure Starburst's second upgraded form when she gains all the powers of the Cures while fighting the Dark Zone for the last time. In this form, her hair is no longer in a ponytail, but is paler and left tumbling down her shoulders, and her Pretty Cure uniform turns white, and her skirt grows longer. She keeps her tiara from Pure Crystal Sunburst. She also has grand white wings. Her attack is called Sparkling Dream Dynamite Shoot. Etymology '''Fujimura (藤村): ''Fuji (富士) is a word that means "wisteria" while ''Mura ''(村) means "village". '''Aika (あいか): 'Ai ''(愛の) is a Japanese word that means 'love', while ''Ka ''(讃歌) means 'song'. Therefore, Fujimura Aika means "wisteria village love song". The first name could be a pun because Aika dreams of becoming a singer, and can be loving at times. ''Cure Sunburst ''means a sudden brief appearance of the full sun from behind clouds. Her name was changed to '''Annika Ferguson', also called 'Anni '''by her friends, for the English Dub. '''Annika '''means "grace" or "favour". It is the Dutch and Swedish pet form of Anna and is also spelled Anneke in the Netherlands. The origin is supposedly Sanskrit and is used commonly in Hindu religion. ''Anni ''is the nickname her friends use, and this nickname was created in order to properly edit off the fact that in the original, they began calling each other by their first names rather than by their surnames, which is a special honor in Japanese culture. '''Ferguson '''is a Scottish surname and given name. The surname is a patronymic form of the personal name Fergus. The name Fergus is derived from the Gaelic elements fear ("man") and gus ("vigour", "force", or "choice"). Songs Aika's voice actress, Imai Asami, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hamasaki Ayumi, Tanaka Rie and Honno Yoko, the voice actresses for Tanaka Masami, Kujou Hikari and Misumi Nagisa. Singles * Melody of Love * Heroic and Gorgeous * Dare Mo Dōyō Ni Hāto (A Heart Like No One Else) Duets * Kagayaki (Sparkle) (''along with the voice actress of Tanaka Masami) * Hop, Step, Jump!!! (along with the voice actress of Tanaka Masami) * Best I Can Do (along with the voice actress of Kujou Hikari) * Start All Over (along with the voice actresses of Tanaka Masami and Kujou Hikari) * Missing You Already (along with the voice actress of Misumi Nagisa) * Love Is The Key (along with the voice actresses of Tanaka Masami, Kujou Hikari, Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka) Quotes The following quotes are quotes said by Aika: * "The brilliant golden sun bursting with light! Cure Sunburst!" - Cure Sunburst introduces herself. * "I will find my mum, and I won't ever give up!" - Aika vows to find her mother, Misumi Nagisa. * "Please, Mum, you can't give up, I need you! I want you!" - Cure Sunburst crying when she discovers that Nagisa was turned evil. * "Keep calm and carry on!" - Aika to Masami when Masami was upset. * "A great day always means great takoyaki!" - Aika exclaiming her love of takoyaki. * "The hardest thing for a person to do is letting go, not because you want to, but because you have to." - Cure Sunburst to the Dark King, explaining the hardest thing ever. * "It's okay to say you're afraid, no one will judge you. You just have to release that melody of love." - Aika's character song, Melody of Love. * "Catch that radiant love, I can grab it now, heroic and gorgeous." - Aika's character song, Heroic and Gorgeous. * "A heart like no one else, it's so beautiful that I have to sing." - Aika's character song, A Heart Like No One Else. Trivia * This is the second season where a Pretty Cure is descended from another Pretty Cure, preceded by Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. * Aika shares her name with Aika, a fairy appearing in Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. * She shares a few similarities with Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody: ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both love music. ** Both excel at sports. ** Both have a strong relationship to the second Cure (Minamino Kanade and Tanaka Masami). ** Both have hair that is a colour related to orange. ** Both have a midriff-baring top in their Pretty Cure forms. ** Both are bad at school. * Aika is the first Pretty Cure to be afraid of the dark. * She is the fourth Pretty Cure to have an ombre, preceded by Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora, Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid and Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle. * According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Aika is based off the title character of the fairy tale The Blue Bird, because the princess Florine is said to be kind-hearted and beautiful. * Aika's birthday falls on March 24. ** Her Zodiac is Pisces. ** Her blood type is O. Gallery Official Art/Profile FujimuraAika.jpg|Fujimura Aika's face profile AikaHalloween.jpg|Aika in her Halloween costume AikaCinderellaCurse.jpg|Aika as Cinderella in the Fairytale Curse Screenshots Fujimura Aika Cure Sunburst Pure Crystal Sunburst Cure Sparkle Dream Sunburst Previews Category:Cures Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Characters